


A Key To the Kingdom

by a2h1ey



Series: WinterIron Week (Dec. 2020) [5]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also honestly stane Sucks, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Awesome Pepper Potts, Blink and You Miss It Hints of Plot/Canon, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Historical Inaccuracy, Hopeful Ending, King Tony Stark, Knight Bucky Barnes, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Technically 3+1 Things - Freeform, Tired Tony Stark, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2h1ey/pseuds/a2h1ey
Summary: Another peek up revealed Sir Barnes sitting in the chair by the door, but still ramrod straight and something curious in his stormy eyes, like he had several questions but didn’t quite know how to ask.Tony hid his smile, returning his full attention back to his work.He may not be Rhodey, but maybe he could gain a new companion, if not a friend, out of this.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Week (Dec. 2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056809
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85
Collections: WinterIron Week





	A Key To the Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterIron Week (Dec. 2020)~  
> Day 5: Friday  
>  ~~Arranged Marriage~~ | First Kiss | Royalty
> 
> Almost completely forgot to post this, whoops.
> 
> Anyways, this story honestly wrote itself; I just started with the vague 'king + knight' thing, but then freaking Stane came up, and... yeah. Hope you enjoy?

Tony sneaked a glance up over the research papers and documents scattered before him.

His newest guard - after his dearest Rhodey got promoted and had to resign from the position - stood by the door, standing at full attention, just where he'd been for the last - Tony peeked at the grandfather clock - several hours. 

It must be dreadfully horrid to be standing for so long in full armor. Even Rhodey would sit whenever Tony was caught up in his latest project when he wasn’t helping Tony.

Then again, Sir Barnes had only been his guard for a week now, and still carried the professional air whenever around Tony. Might not be used to being around those of royal status as Rhodey was. 

Looking back down at the papers, dipping his quill into the inkwell, he carefully cleared his throat before speaking up. “Sir Barnes, if you would care to take a seat? I will be at this for a good while longer, so you have no need to stand.” 

No need to let him suffer any longer than necessary; Tony was duly impressed he made it this long in full kit, straight posture and all.

There was a long, long pause before the distinct sound of heavy armor jostling filled the otherwise quiet private study before settling again.

Another peek up revealed Sir Barnes sitting in the chair by the door, but still ramrod straight and something curious in his stormy eyes, like he had several questions but didn’t quite know how to ask.

Tony hid his smile, returning his full attention back to his work.

He may not be Rhodey, but maybe he could gain a new companion, if not a friend, out of this.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tony let out a sigh as he settled the last sheet of papers away for later study as the councilmen filed out of the room. 

It had been another long, horrid meeting, but thankfully it was all over. 

Now, if only he remembered what was next on the agenda; if he had time, perhaps he could sneak to the forge to work on his personal projects… 

As if reading his mind, Pepper appeared at his side, the - excessively, if one asked Tony - detailed itinerary at the ready.

“You are meeting the Ambassador Reed at half-past noon for the midday meal, and after you need to prepare to have your daily meeting with High Advisor Stane; oh, you mustn't forget there is Madam Romanov’s ball tonight…"

Tony committed the list to memory as they made their way back to his quarters, even as he silently wished that could he spend the evening in his study and forge, he would, especially concerning meeting Ambassador Reed. Then again, seeing dear Natasha again would be delightful, and he could ask about the stirring rumours...

A glance at his other side showed Sir Barnes, stoically following just slightly behind him as he always did.

Except this time their eyes met, just for a moment, and Tony saw the surprise in startlingly beautiful storm eyes before it melted to something… mischievous? Tony blinked, bemused. 

"Tony!"

He startled at his name being said so sharply, immediately turning to his Advisor. 

He felt like a scolded child when faced with her fiery gaze.

Tony could face down assassins, kidnappers, and all sorts of people with less than kind intentions, but facing his childhood friend’s wrath still made him feel small.

"Have you heard a word I said?" She said in that exasperated tone she only used when Tony was especially misbehaving… which might be more often then he would care to admit. 

"Of course, Advisor Potts! I could listen all day to your beautiful tones," he went on, hoping to get out of the dressing down.

Judging by the unimpressed gaze, it wasn't working.

And, he got the distinct feeling that Sir Barnes was finding all of this entertaining.

Pepper gave a long, tired sigh, and Tony felt immediately terrible; she has done so much for him, even before he was crowned, and he felt more than a bit of a burden for how much work she has taken.

He would speak about it with her, but the one time he did she had aggressively dismissed his words. Perhaps he would get Rhodey to speak with her…

Finally she looked up, giving him a long, long look, glancing to Sir Barnes for a moment before looking back. “...You have one hour to do as you please, but don’t get yourself too much of a mess; you do have to meet with Ambassador Reed.” 

The ‘whether you like it or not’ was implied, but Tony would take what he would get; it was rare he got more than a few minutes to himself, particularly as of late.

“Of course, Advisor Potts,” Tony said, giving her his most sincere grin; time was a gift one didn’t know they had until it was restricted by responsibilities.

She just gave him a nod; she understood him well enough. “Of course, Your Highness.”

Tony waited till she turned the corner at the end of the hallway before turning to look up at Sir Barnes, noting the guard’s eyes were a bit more lively than usual. “Come, Sir Barnes; time waits for no man, no matter their status, and I would like to make the best use of it while the chance is there.”

Sir Barnes just gave a nod in understanding, but as they walked down the corridors, the guard just a few steps behind as always, Tony felt something had shifted for the better, just a little.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tony frowned down at the reports and charts, ignoring the murmurings between Rhodey, Sir Steve, and others of the guard they explicitly trusted behind him.

Not one, but three people have been killed in as many weeks under mysterious circumstances.

And the most disturbing part was the fact that it happened on the castle grounds, and each killed were supporters of Tony’s changes to the kingdom; maybe not major players, such as the visiting Princes Odinson were, but it was still a telltale sign.

He knew his major changes weren’t popular among quite a few of the older aristocracy, the late King's supporters, but this? 

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed deeper, his grip tightening on the table’s edge.

This spoke of a coup, of war.

And of course the many rumours circulating of trouble brewing, unnamed forces gathering, and weapons mysteriously disappearing didn’t help alleviate the worries. Not even Madam Romanov’s connections had been able to get anything more concrete.

He was so focused on the papers, trying to puzzle it all out - if he could just find the missing link, something the perpetrators left behind, intentionally or not - that he startled rather harshly when a heavy, gentle hand laid rested on his shoulder. 

Turning to glance back, he blinked when he saw Sir Bucky there, helmet in hand for once. 

“You need to eat and rest, your Majesty,” Bucky murmured, giving a pointed glance at the standing clock. 

Following his gaze, Tony blinked again, surprised at the time, and then glanced around the room. Everyone had severe expressions on, and he could almost feel the heavy atmosphere weighing down on all their shoulders; from Physician Banner’s anxiously crossed arms to Archer Barton’s dark scowl.

“Gentlemen,” he gently interrupted the intense conversation still happening with his elite guardsmen. Seeing the tenseness in all of their eyes when they turned to him made him more resolute in his decision; they could continue this discussion tomorrow, after a night’s sleep and warm meal. 

“We can continue this tomorrow; for now, as the hour is late, we should put this to rest for the night.” They all hesitated - and Tony understood, he really did; the thought of putting this off even longer was… but no, they wouldn’t be able to change anything if they continued on as they were - but then finally relaxed, just the slightest bit, and bid goodnight. 

When the last left - Sir Steve, giving both of them a respected nod and shooting Sir Bucky a curiously pointed glance, but Tony let it slide; they were all but brothers, after all, and he did much the same with Rhodey - Tony slouched into the chair, setting his head in his hands, and just… letting himself breathe.

He knew he would face opposition, even the occasional assassination attempt, but this?

This was dragging the whole kingdom - all of his people, innocent civilians - through the mud, and the heaviness of it all was really starting to get to him.

“...Your Highness.” Tony looked up when Sir Bucky didn’t say anything else, and had the slightly dubious pleasure of watching him hesitate and struggle before seeming to steel himself and continue on.

“It might be of your best interest if I accompanied you back to your room for the night.” 

Tony paused, feeling his eyebrows slowly raise at the slight implication in the words, however unintentional.

Sir Bucky seemed to realize the same thing, as he seemed to fumble for a second, his eyes determinedly not focused on him and perhaps the slightest hint of redness seen through the slots of his helmet.

Tony huffed a laugh, feeling the tension melt out of him. Might as well listen to his own advice and get some rest. 

Heaving himself out of his chair, he gave a bit of a mischievous glance at Sir Bucky as he passed, noting with amusement that the guard still seemed to all but refuse to meet his gaze.

Taking pity on him, he nodded in agreement as he headed for the door, knowing without looking that Sir Bucky would have his back, just as always. “You are right, Sir Bucky; I shall retire for the night.”

As they went, Tony noted with increasing amusement how Sir Bucky’s silence this time felt distinctly a bit petulant at the name; he would have to thank Sir Steve for telling him of it once more later on.

0o0o0o0o0o0

“And the captives, your Highness?”

“Take them to the dungeon to be interrogated about their involvement and involvement of any others,” Tony immediately stated, all but emotionless in his stoic rigidity as ruler of the realm.

He couldn’t let himself feel - couldn’t let himself think. Not yet. 

He knows he can’t hide from it forever, but… just, soon. Not now.

It was only far later in the night - after so many things called his attention now that the attack was over - that Tony finally let himself be escorted to the room after Sir Steve firmly but gently took over the figurative reins with Rhodey and Pepper.

Sir Bucky followed as he did, but after a few, weary steps, he stepped up to walk right next to Tony.

Tony lifted his heavy head, only mildly surprised at the daring move - and silently so, so grateful for Sir Bucky’s continued support; it was only thanks to him that he didn’t die from Obi- Former High Advisor Stane’s treachery - but didn’t say anything.

And when Tony veered to the inner gardens, not wanting to be alone in his room with his thoughts, Bucky continued to walk right beside him. 

Out in the garden, out of prying eyes, Tony closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting the cool night air fill his lungs. 

He still couldn’t believe it, couldn’t wrap his head around it.

That after all of these years, Ob-Stane would betray him - his family, his kingdom - like this. Tony had trusted him, as one of his closest Advisors and friends, as almost family in all but blood.

And yet… 

Tony opened his eyes, staring blankly at the crescent moon and shimmering stars.

He really shouldn’t be surprised; wasn’t the first time he was betrayed by someone he trusted almost everything to. The darker side of his mind silently whispered it would be far too foolish to hope and dream that it would be the last, as well.

Silently he wondered if it was something about himself that brought on such treachery; for all that the Former King wasn’t the most kind or peaceful of rulers, he didn’t have nearly as many betrayals and issues as Tony seemed to be prone to.

A hand entering his line of sight snapped him out of his thoughts. 

Staring at the wavering hand, seeming to hesitate, he did nothing as it carefully reached forward and, with the slightest of touches, gently brushed against his cheek.

Oh, he had been crying; the starlight did seem more wavering than usual.

Letting out a quiet breath, he let his eyes flutter close, relishing the gentle touch his trusted guard bestowed upon him.

It’s been far, far too long since he’s been touched in anyway that wasn’t cold and sterile, and… he missed it, the gentle care.

When the hand paused against his cheek, Tony blinked open his eyes, looking up to Sir Bucky’s face.

Stormy blue eyes stared back, soft and so, so warm Tony felt himself warm under the gaze, hands twitching with the need to- what? Touch back?

And, seeing those eyes continue to watch him, gentle and reassuring and safe, Tony decided that yes, he would very much like to, if allowed so.

Gently reaching up, he paused before making contact, staring into those eyes; he would not do something his trusted guard would be uncomfortable with, no matter his own feelings.

His consideration was rewarded when his guard tilted his head forward, just enough for Tony’s fingers to brush against his helmet, eyes not leaving his own.

Taking the silent permission, he slowly, carefully, unlatched and took off of the helmet, revealing Sir Bucky’s handsome face in its entirety.

Swallowing, Tony felt a wave of nervousness flood him, but let himself be guided by the warming air around them, by the gentle hand still on his face, by the fact that he realized he trusted Bucky with everything, in a way no one else has before; his crown, his life, and his heart.

A scary realization, but… one that also just felt right.

And, as their mouths delicately met in the middle, each seeming pulled inwards, Tony felt through the darkness of the day’s revelations a little bloom of hope; that, perhaps, something beautiful will come of this.

With his trusted friends - and perhaps someone who could be more - by his side, he was sure they could do it.

**Author's Note:**

> In this house, we don't like stane. Or canon/historical accuracy. (Or howard.) :)
> 
> This was interesting to write; I tried a different writing style, but boy... this took way longer than it had any right to need to be written. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed? As always, posted on my Tumblr (@saraceaser) if you want to check it out there, and have a lovely rest of your Friday and Weekend! <3


End file.
